


Fit for a King

by sansos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, like self resolving mild, mentions of injury but it's super mild, mentions of salonpas, salonpas is the best thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansos/pseuds/sansos
Summary: An injury to his beloved leads Atsumu to seek out unorthodox solutions.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, cross-posted on my Tumblr

You stir from your slumber as the sound of birds chirping outside of your bedroom window permeates the space. You let out a quiet groan as you will yourself up to sit on the edge of your bed. Looking behind you, a soft smile graces your lips as you spot the messy tuft of blond hair sticking out from under the white covers.

“I should let him sleep in,” you hum to yourself as you raise your arms above your head to stretch.

_Wrong move._

A piercing pain hit your right shoulder as soon as you rotated the joint, and you let out a loud shriek.

“Mhmm..” Atsumu’s voice grumbles from underneath the covers as he flips over to face the other side of the bed, bringing his face out from under the blanket.

Letting out a breath you had no idea you were holding, you relax your shoulders in relief that you didn’t wake your boyfriend-turned-fiancé. Today was one of the rare days he had off from his busy training and competition schedule, and he had made a point to request that he be able to sleep in today.

You cradle your right arm against your body to stabilize the joint as you make your way over to the bathroom, bending down and rummaging through the drawer in search of the Salonpas patches Atsumu always kept stocked in excess.

“I wonder why my shoulder hurts so much,” you mumble as you slap on the patches, massaging them down to straighten them against your skin. “I don’t remember carrying anything heavy, and I’ve been far too busy lately to work out…”

A soft groan from the direction of your bedroom interrupts your thoughts and you figure that Atsumu would probably be waking up soon. Returning the box to the drawer, you quietly make yourself out of your shared bedroom and head over to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Any fan of the Black Jackals or of Miya Atsumu in general would be familiar that his favorite food is fatty tuna. It was definitely one of those “No one asked, but thanks for sharing” type of moments. Aside from his conscious acknowledgement of his love for the food, when given the opportunity to choose a place to eat, the setter would almost always be found in a restaurant with fatty tuna on the menu. But what a lot of people didn’t know was that Miya Atsumu also had a secret soft spot for French toast. Specifically for breakfast on his days off. Something about “the feeling of domestic bliss when waking up to the smell of French toast”, whatever that meant. 

You chuckle as you recall the last time you made French toast for him, remembering the childlike wonder in his eyes as you placed the plate in front of him. If Atsumu’s mental age dropped by 5 when he was on the court, then his mental age probably dropped by 20 on the rare occasion he had the day off and got to eat your handmade breakfast.

“Hm, now where did I leave the vanilla?” You ask yourself as you start opening up the cupboards in search for the ingredient. Atsumu’s been restocking your ingredients in his free time, but he never knew where anything was supposed to go and usually just resorted to shoving things in places that he “felt” was right. “Ah, there it is!” You exclaim, reaching up to grab it from the top shelf.

_Wrong move._

The pain from earlier shocks you once more as you accidentally let out a scream, and you clutch onto your shoulder with your other arm, praying that it would help numb the pain. You crouch down in your spot and squeeze your eyes shut, tightening your grip on your shoulder.

A thud followed by the sound of rapid footsteps fills the otherwise quiet apartment, and you see a hand materialize out of thin air and grab ahold of the doorframe within seconds.

“Are ya okay?” Atsumu pants as he tightens his grasp of the door frame of the kitchen, using the momentum from his run over to fling himself to face you. You grimace as another jolt of pain bursts in your upper arm when you accidentally move your shoulder. Noticing your actions, Atsumu crouches down to meet you at eye level and brushes the hair out of your face as he pulls you into a soft hug, relieved that you didn’t look to be seriously injured. “I was so worried,” he mumbles, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck.

“Yeah, I was just going to reach for the vanilla in the cupboard when my shoulder started hurting,” you say as you release the hand gripping onto your shoulder to pat Atsumu’s head. “I’m okay, really,” you reassure him, having noticed that his hands were trembling.

“Did it just start? Have ya been to the doctor’s?” He whispers as he shifts to look you in the face, worry strewn across his.

You give a small grin as you shake your head. “Just started this morning,” you reply, but after noticing the increased worried expression that Atsumu was making, continued, “But I suppose a trip to the doctor’s wouldn’t hurt.” 

* * *

“It’s just some mild neuralgia,” the doctor said as he walks over to the waste bin to dispose of his gloves.

“Is that—“ Atsumu begins as the doctor laughs at the frown that’s beginning to set on Atsumu’s face. “No, not life threatening,” the doctor replies as if he had read the setter’s mind. “It’s likely that Ms. (l/n) just slept in a way that compressed a nerve nearby,” he continues, typing out the notes onto your patient profile.

“Is there anything we can do?” Atsumu asks, standing up to give you a hand off of the examination table. “For it to heal faster?”

“It’ll resolve by itself. Any pain reliever will help with the pain in the mean time, good call with the Salonpas by the way.” You give a small smile, proud of yourself for having been complimented by your doctor. “Avoid moving your shoulder around too much, and try to sleep on your back or on your left side to avoid putting more pressure on it. Should be good in a day or two.”

“Thank you,” Atsumu sighs out in relief as he grips onto your hand to walk you out of the office, but not before quickly bowing to the doctor for his work.

“Tsum-tsum, you okay?” You ask as the two of you walk over to the car. Atsumu was never this uncharacteristically quiet, and while you always joked with him about how you had to give up a life of peace and quiet when you met him in high school, you had always felt reassured by the man’s constant chatter.

“S’all ma fault,” he mutters as he releases his hand from yours and crouches down into a ball with his hands now covering his face.

“What do you mean?” You ask, crouching down and gently pulling his hands from his face.

“‘Samu’s always complained ‘bout ma shitty sleepin’ habits,” he starts, refusing to meet your eyes. “I know I’ve been pushin’ yer off the bed and takin’ up all the space,” he admits, heaving a sigh and closing his eyes shut.

His eyes reopen and he looks up in confusion as your laughter fills the parkade. “You silly goof,” you say as you lightly push him on the shoulder. “It’s definitely shitty, but I wouldn’t have said yes if it was a big deal to me, now would I?” You ask, pointing at your ring finger. 

Atsumu’s hands reach out to grab yours and he gently pulls the two of you back onto your feet. “But I’m still the reason you’re hurt,” he says as he presses a kiss onto your ring. Taking a step forward, you wrap your arms around his torso and rest your head against his chest.

“Hmm… Guess you’ll have to make up for a little bit then,” you hum into his chest. “You can take care of all the chores and take the sofa until my shoulder gets better then,” you say as you look up from your position with a grin.

* * *

“Atsumu, why are there so many people in our flat…?”

“Oh, welcome home (f/n)!,” Atsumu sings as he pulls you into a tight embrace and immediately loosens his grip when he senses your shoulder stiffen. _Right, shoulder hurts_.

“Do you want to tell me why there’s a moving company here?” You ask as you tap him on the nose with your finger. “Last I recall, we weren’t house hunting, so we’re not moving.”

A chuckle rumbles across his chest as your fiancé flashes you a massive grin. “Since our bed was too cramped and I ended up causin’ yer shoulder pain,” he starts, “Oh no, don’t be sad! I’m okay now, not emo mode anymore,” he quickly adds in as he notices you start to tense up. “Just can’t stand not bein’ able to sleep next ta ya and wakin’ up with ya so I found a compromise,” he says as he pecks you on the forehead, trying to reassure you.

“What does that mean?” You ask, confused by what he was saying. Atsumu simply lets out another chuckle as he points over to the bedroom. “Take a look for yerself, how ‘bout?”

You quietly make your way over to the bedroom as Atsumu turns around to thank the moving company for their work. You let out a loud “HUH” when you see the change in your bedroom decor, and without realizing that he had snuck up on you, find that Atsumu had circled his arms around your waist and pulled your back into his chest.

“Well, y’know, I might be the King of the court in volleyball—“ he starts as you look up with an eyebrow raised in skepticism. “We both know Tobio’s the one who’s the King, buddy,” you tease as he feigns pain and heartbreak, releasing you from his arms to clutch onto his chest.

“Well, we know I am the King of the Jackals, then, happy?” He says with an eye roll as you nod in acceptance at the claim. “Then it makes perfect sense to get a King sized bed, no?” He continues, puffing out his chest in pride as you give him a light push on the shoulder while laughing.

“I’m kiddin’. Yer the real King at home. Please have mercy. This bed is fit for ya, but do ya think ya can find it in yer heart to let me back into bed with ya?” He pleads with a pout as he looks into your eyes, arms now recircled around your waist. “Am sick of sleepin’ without ya by ma side,” he whispers into your ear, resting his chin onto your shoulder.

You chuckle in response and give him a quick peck on the side.

“Your benevolent King started to miss your loud snoring as well,” you start as Atsumu looks at you in mock disbelief. “I’d have to ask first, but I think the true ruler of the house will be okay with that,” you finish as Atsumu pulls you into another tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOR SHOWING SO MUCH LOVE TO MY OTHER TWO ONESHOTS! Your comments are super sweet, and you guys gave me so many kudos and bookmarks too! Thank you so much to each and every one of you, I love you all!


End file.
